the_secret_fleetfandomcom-20200213-history
Missions/Sector 7 : Formori
: Sector 7 : Formori Wormhole Mission 38 : Deleyed Arrival :: Discussion before the battle : ::: - Cdr. Locke : Sir, we've been ambushed by an OFS heavy cruiser ! ::: - Player : We need to get to Calastoo, Locke. Is there any way out of this. ::: - Cdr. Locke : With a few well placed missiles. ::: - Player : Then fire when ready. :: Discussion after the battle : ::: - Lt. Stark : Sir, with that patrol out of the way we can proceed to the rendezvous. ::: - Player : Sounds good, let's hope we don't run away of any more patrols. Calastoo is out there all alone. :: Description : ::: SLNS Mikasa. This OFS has began to tranfert coordonate and details about your ship. You must destroy them before they get word out. :: Enemy details : ::: Type : Ship, ::: Name : SLNS Inexorable, :::Shield - 7 / H.P. - 4750 :::E.C.M. - 7 / C.M. - 7 / Lasers - 3 Mission 39 : The Arc :: Discussion before the battle : ::: - Calastoo Fifer : Good to see you again, Captain. ::: - Player : Likewase, Calastoo. If I may, are you familiar a "Calasone Fifer" active in this area ? ::: - Calastoo Fifer : Oh, you've met my sister, have you ? Yes she is C-41a/5-1/5 and I'm C-41a/5-2/5. Identicaly in every way except... our approch to resistance. ::: - Player : Well, I hope you could inform her that we are not the enemy after all. ::: - Calastoo Fifer : Captain. I'm afraid to say I can'ttake the freed slaves off your ship. I'm almost out of room on the Arc and, what's worse, we are out of food. ::: - Cdr. Locke : It must be almost impossible to secure those kind of ressources when you're always on the run! ::: - Lt. Weatherly : Captain, there are OFS ships in-bound! Five minutes to combat range. ::: - Player : Calastoo, we will handle this patrol. Hopefully it will buy you some time. And we will find a way to get the supplies you need. I promise. :: Discussion after the battle : ::: - Player : The well-being of the Arc slaves is now our prime concern. Stopping the trade will mean nothing if the slace who are liberated starve. ::: - Cdr. Locke : I've drawn up a map of the local systems belonging to Angalt with the help of our passengers, Captain. ::: - F-23B : Angalt has a supplie station. Several of us have worked on it. It is on the second planet... here. ::: - Cdr. Locke : If we're lucky the stores there will be relativly full. All indications are that it's lightly defended compared to any of Angalt's primary worlds. ::: - Player : F-23b, interview your comrades and help us draw up map of the planetside facilities. Locke, call Major Lonergan to the briefing room. ::: - Cdr. Locke : Of course, Sir. :: Description : ::: SLNS Indurate. We must buy Calastoo time to escape. Deal with this fool OFS patrol. :: Enemy details : ::: Type : Ship, ::: Name : SLNS Indurate, :::Shield - 6 H.P. - 4500 :::E.C.M. - 9 / C.M. - 7 / Lasers - 3 Mission 40 : Surge of Freedom :: Discussion before the battle : ::: - Lt. Stark : Captain, it doesn't appear the supply station's defenses are as light as we'd assumed. There are multiple cruisers in orbit. ::: - Lt. Weatherly : And cutters moving between them and the surface. Captain, that means there are ground forces in place. ::: - Player : Major Lonergan ? There are likely two undred troops down there. Can your men secure the supply station with that much resistance ? ::: - Major Lonergan : I don't like our prospects, Sir. They've had time to entrench and establish cover. We'll drive them out, but we're going to take severe casualities. ::: - F-23B : Captain, if you have guns for us, we will be fighters for you. There are 50 of us who will serve. ::: - Major Lonergan : With a support platoon... I like our chances a lot more, Captain. ::: - Player : Open the armory, get these volonteers armed Major. F-23B... Good luck, friend. :: Discussion after the battle : ::: None. :: Description : ::: Supply Station. This Station contains vital supplies for the continuance of the Arc. We cannot fail. :: Enemy details : ::: Type : Station, ::: Name : Supply Station, :::Shield - 6 / H.P. - 6500 :::E.C.M. - 7 / C.M. - 10 / Lasers - 5 Mission 41 : Caught Red-Handed :: Discussion before the battle : ::: - OFS Agent : Enemy Vessel, you are in possession of stolen goods. Shut down engines and prepare for your arrest. ::: - Player : Interesting that you would try to take the moral high ground. I have some of the people you were selling onboard. ::: - OFS Agent : Manticoran, you fail to respect Solarian authotity. Prepare for detention or we will fire. ::: - Player : Well...I think we both know how this is ending. :: Discussion after the battle : ::: - Cdr. Locke : Sir, I know we just made it out of that fight but every moment we delay is a moment the Arc goes without. ::: - Player : Understood, Locke. Let's get these goods there with all haste. :: Description : ::: SLNS Triumph. You Must get these supplies to Calastoo. End this OFS Ship and you can. :: Enemy details : ::: Type : Ship, ::: Name : SLNS Defender, :::Shield - 8 / H.P. - 5250 :::E.C.M. - 3 / C.M. - 9 / Lasers - 7. Mission 42 : Timely Arrival :: Discussion before the battle : ::: - Lt. Stark : Captain, there's small courier boat in-system--Solarian. Odonata-class, remote controlled. ::: - Cdr. Locke : So much for running and hiding. They must have those little spies in every system. It's transmitting... ::: - Maximillian Angalt : You worthless dreck have stepped in it now! No matter where you go, we're going to be there. ::: - Lt. Stark : There are incoming gravity signature, Captain. ::: - Maximillian Angalt :By the time you receive this, my ship will be in every system you could possibly scurry off to. You got in the wrong pissing match, you sons of-- ::: - Player : Enough. Weatherly. Stark. You're going to need to be in top form. Lieutenants... Weatherly? ::: - Lt. Weatherly : Yes! Yes, Sir... It's just... Yes, Sir. ::: - Lt. Stark : The words my brother is chocking on are that we have massive OFS cruiser coming in, right on top of us. ::: - Player : So, I repeat, Lieutenants: Top form. :: Discussion after the battle : ::: - Player : Chief! I need things patched up immediatly and countermeasure reloaded! Locke, take us around the star, buy us a little time. ::: - Lt. Weatherly : Second wave is coming in fast, Captain! And I'm seeing a fourth wave exiting hyperspace right on top of them. ::: - Lt. Stark : Those aren't OFS ships, Sir. We have help! ::: - Calasone Fifer : Angalt has the other half of his fleet looking for my sister. I'll hold these stooges while you rendezvous with her. ::: - Cdr. Locke : Great, but where ? ::: - Player : Calasone, send us the Arc's last know location. We'll launch a message torpedo there with the rendezvous location: Angalt's capital system. ::: - Calasone Fifer : Manty! Go where the ships aren't... ::: - Player : And I'll need you to meet us there as well, Calasone, with whatever forces you have left. :: Description : ::: SLNS Chevalier. This ship won't go down without your mighty efforts. Good luck, Captain. :: Enemy details : ::: Type : Ship, ::: Name : SLNS Chevalier, :::Shield - 7 / H.P. - 7000 :::E.C.M. - 7 / C.M. - 3 / Lasers - 9 Mission 43 : Out of the Fraying Pan :: Discussion before the battle : ::: - Lt. Stark : Captain! Calastoo and the Arc are under massive fire! They're losing ships fast. ::: - Player : Dammit! Move to engage! Shield the Arc with our hull. ::: - Lt. Weatherly : We won't last long against that much firepower. ::: - Player : Neither will they. Do it! :: Discussion after the battle : ::: - Calastoo Fifer : You arrived just in time, Captain. My ass wouldn't have lasted more than another minute. ::: - Player : You certainly have a way of getting into trouble. ::: - Calastoo Fifer : That's just the thing...there is more... ::: - Player : Go on. ::: - Calastoo Fifer : Several of civilian ships I was protecting jumped when the attack was sprung. They are still out there...defenseless. ::: - Player : Well we better put the fleet back together :: Description : ::: SLNS Kotetsu. After the intense fighting this cruiser will be quite the challenge. :: Enemy details : ::: Type : Ship, ::: Name : SLNS Militant, :::Shield - 8 / H.P. - 5250 :::E.C.M. - 6 / C.M. - 8 / Lasers - 4 Mission 44 : And into the Fire :: Discussion before the battle : ::: - Calastoo Fifer : This is the rendezvous, Captain. I don't know where they are. ::: - OFS Vilain : Your friends were easy prey for my crew. Don't cry too much. ::: - Player : Those people were defenseless! You just massacred them! ::: - OFS Vilain : Hard for it to be murder when no people were involved. It was only a destruction of...surplus goods. ::: - Player : Locke, Weartherly, Stark, TEAR THEM TO PIECES! :: Discussion after the battle : ::: - Player : Calastoo, I am so sorry about your people. ::: - Calastoo Fifer : Captain, you have just begun to see the pain my people have endured. For every corpse there are dozens more living in bondage. ::: - Player : Angalt, will pay for his crimes but first we must take his stronghold. Summon any and all ships you know. This ends now. :: Description : :::SLNS Conquest. Save Calastoo. We cannont let her fail. :: Enemy details : ::: Type : Ship, ::: Name : SLNS Warden, :::Shield - 8 / H.P. - 5750 :::E.C.M. - 2 / C.M. - 7 / Lasers - 7 Mission 45 : Shelter in the Storm :: Discussion before the battle : ::: None. :: Discussion after the battle : ::: - Major Lonergan : Captain, my men have custody of administrator Angalt. He's been informed of his crimes and will be in the brig within the hour. ::: - Calasone Fifer : We have cleaned up the OFS stragglers in-system and posted up to defend any other incoming forces. ::: - Calastoo Fifer : And I am beginning a survey of the planet as we speak, Captain. I'm not going to waste a moment in getting my brothers and sisters a home. ::: - Calastoo Fifer : Our debt to you is incalculable, Sir. You have changed the history in the Talbott Cluster. ::: - Cdr. Locke : Never underestimate what the Captain can do with a single ship. That's what I've learned. ::: - Cdr. Locke : Calastoo's not the only one indebted to your bravery, Sir. We received this just minutes ago... ::: - Admiral Preston-Leeds : Captain, by the time this reaches you, you will have engage the Solarian forces for purpose of liberating the slaves of Talbott Cluster. ::: - Admiral Preston-Leeds : The Admiralty, and Queen Elizabeth herself, have the utmost confidence in your leadership and the capability of your crew and trust you will succeed ::: - Admiral Preston-Leeds : Already, diplomatic envoys have been dispatched to explain to the Solarian leadership the dire failures of their man in Talbott. ::: - Admiral Preston-Leeds : They will explain that her Majesty will be bringing Maximillian Angalt to trial for violating the Cherwell Conventions. ::: - Admiral Preston-Leeds : Your new orders are to do everything necessary to help establish homeworld for the liberated. ::: - Admiral Preston-Leeds : The Queen requested the Parliamentary Medal of Valor, in honor of your efforts in the cause of freedom. ::: - Admiral Preston-Leeds : You make the Royal Navy of Manticore proud today, Captain. ::: - Cdr. Locke : Sir, what kinds of hull-headed risks are you going to take with a Medal of Valor pinned to your chest? ::: - Player : I don't know yet, Locke. But you'll be there to find out. :: Description : :::SLNS Impervious. This will be your finest hour, your greatest challenge, your tale of honor. :: Enemy details : ::: Type : Ship, ::: Name : SLNS Impervious, :::Shield - 10 / H.P. - 7500 :::E.C.M. - 10 / C.M. - 10 / Lasers - 10 __FORCETOC__